


His Duty

by Camelabrakedabra



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bonus Chapter, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Other, Threesome - M/M/M, mpreg mention, tipsy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelabrakedabra/pseuds/Camelabrakedabra
Summary: ***Bonus chapter of Handmaid but it doesn't rely on the reader having read the fanfic first***With concerns that his Commander and Wife are infertile, they figure that a threesome with Jeonghan is the perfect way forward. After all, it doesn't have to relate to his surrogacy whatsoever. They can have fun, if they'd like; perhaps drink a bit, add in some foreplay, and then leave their Handmaid in a mess, right there on their bed.





	His Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eottoghe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eottoghe/gifts).



> **So far: Jeonghan has been forced to have implanted organs in order to allow him to carry babies for rich military Commanders and their Wives. This is his third placement. Wonwoo isn't all too fond of the idea of Handmaids but he and his husband want to start a family, so if they're going to have a surrogate in their house, he's going to treat him like an actual person instead of some sort of breeding animal.**

Jeonghan certainly hadn't been expected to receive an invitation for a threesome, but he wasn't really going to reject the Commander and his Wife either. It was supposed to be getting him pregnant as best as possible, by using both of them to up his chances of conception, so he guessed that he could interpret it as his duty rather than a selfish need for human contact. That was how he would justify it to the Aunts if he was found out; he had to try to carry a baby for them, and it was just smart to use both of them for that if they both had the ability to impregnate a Handmaid. In this placement, he needed anything he could get his hands on to be able to conceive, so he wasn't going to let the opportunity go to waste when it was so readily offered to him like that.

It had started as something that came completely out of the blue. He'd finished up dinner and told them that he was going to rest up for a while, and so he made his way back to his room to lie down. The fact of the matter was that he was stressing himself out worrying about having to go through with the ceremony, but he didn't really want to bring that up. After all, whilst Wonwoo had insisted over and over again that he wasn't going to force a ceremony on to him, there wasn't really any other way to get pregnant. They were hardly going to go for the turkey baster method when his body would probably end up rejecting it under those sorts of conditions, and he certainly wasn't going to go out and just mess around with any man who would take him. No, there was definitely no way around it and he needed to go through with the ceremony at least once. It was what was expected of him, and it was his duty to carry a child for them now that he was living under their roof.

His room was quiet for the most part, but he'd probably laid there in silence for about a half hour when finally, he heard something that caught his attention completely.

As much as the Commander and his Wife had been open enough to admit that they had sex in the house, Jeonghan couldn't really say that he'd expected to hear them doing that sort of thing. He was living on the other side of the house, for starters, and frankly, neither Mingyu nor Wonwoo seemed like the sort of people to be loud in the bedroom. As a result, hearing the soft moans from outside his room came as a huge surprise. They gradually grew louder too, until it was clear that whoever was making that sort of noise no longer cared that the Handmaid could hear them. There was no way that they could possibly think that he wouldn't hear them, given how vocal they were being. Jeonghan could feel his face tingling with embarrassment as he listened in on what they were doing, finding that he was unable to help himself. As much as he wanted to pretend that he couldn't hear what was going on, he couldn't help but feel strangely interested and want to hear more. It was rather weird; he didn't really enjoy pornography of any sorts, not even the soft sort that occasionally appeared in old movies, but he found that it was hard to draw himself away from that. It was clear from the sounds alone that they still had a lot of passion sparking between them, even after being together for quite a while, and he actually rather liked that.

Yet, soon after it started, the noises stopped. Jeonghan's full attention was captured once again; he went from passively listening to actively searching for some sort of noise in an instant, and he was relieved when he heard the hum of voices. They must've been talking with each other or something, he figured, and neither of them seemed to be disappointed or angry. Of course, he wasn't entirely sure of what was going on, since he couldn't really hear the voices properly, but he was still sure that it wasn't anything particularly bad. But then, it all completely changed when he heard the loud creak of the sofa in the main room and footsteps moving towards his room. He felt his stomach flip. Although he knew that they couldn't have possibly known that he was listening to what they were doing and occasionally allowing his perception of it to take over his imagination, he was still concerned that perhaps he'd done something wrong. Maybe they'd told him that he couldn't be in the house for the night or something and he'd forgotten, or maybe they wanted him to leave to that they could have private time.

Three gentle knocks on the door shook him out of his nervous state, and he promptly made his way over so that he could see who was calling for him. The door was opened slowly - curiously - and he was faced with the image of the Commander in more casual attire. They stared at each other in silence for a while, and Jeonghan could tell that the Commander was rather nervous, which was suggesting that perhaps his Wife had sent him over to chat with him. "Is everything okay?" Jeonghan finally asked when the silence grew to be unbearable, and he watched as the Commander's eyes dropped to the floor for a moment. When they raised, it was clear that he'd given himself a mental pep talk as he flashed a charming smile, took a deep breath, and simply got on with it.  
"I'm not going to bother sugarcoating this because it's awkward enough to be asking you this, but would you like to join us in the bedroom tonight?"

Jeonghan couldn't believe what he was hearing. For a moment, he clammed up. He didn't know how he could possibly reply to that sort of question, and he was nervous about the implications of it. "I... I didn't think that we'd be doing the ceremony tonight. I suppose your Wife probably mentioned it and I forgot. I haven't washed up, but if you give me a few minutes, I can take a quick shower and come over to your room ready to start." The Commander's mouth immediately broke into a huge grin as his eyes dropped back towards the floor, and he promptly moved to lean against the door frame in an attempt to seem more casual.  
"Jeonghan, we were thinking that it would be better if you joined us for an actual threesome instead of a ceremony, but it's completely up to you. I mean, it was supposed to be for fun and pleasure instead of to make a baby, but I guess we can do it that way if you want."

He went pink. Pleasure was something that he wasn't supposed to be granted, but it was something that he did crave. He'd ended up considering it for a moment; he ended up touching himself here and there in order to make it feel like maybe he was wanted by someone for just a moment, even though the Aunts had stressed that masturbation wasn't allowed in the placements. He couldn't help himself sometimes. This, on the other hand, wasn't exactly allowed either, but it wasn't exactly disallowed. If he was caught out, he would certainly be the target of a number of slurs and could possibly end up getting a hand or eye removed for what he'd done, but if the Aunts didn't suspect that he'd strayed from his duty, they would have no reason to punish him. And if Mingyu and Wonwoo were inviting him to join them like that, they certainly wouldn't tell the Aunts what he'd done. Besides, they would end up being punished just as harshly for infidelity and it would prevent them from having another Handmaid in the future.

"We have some wine and vodka, and we were thinking that perhaps we could get a bit tipsy and loosen up, if you'd like that. No strings attached, no obligation for you to ever join us again in the future. It would just be a bit of fun. How do you feel about that?"  
"Sure," Jeonghan blurted out before he even had the chance to consider it, "Could I still have five minutes to freshen myself up first, though? These robes are hardly breathable and I don't want to make you both uncomfortable with my dried sweat." Mingyu couldn't help but smile in response to the honesty in his words, and he promptly informed him that they would be waiting patiently for him to get there with the drinks already poured.

Jeonghan swore that he'd never cleaned himself up so quickly in his entire life. It was as if his body was on autopilot; it wanted the love and attention that Mingyu and Wonwoo had to offer, and he needed to experience that more than anything. For the moment, he was able to push his doubts about it to the back of his mind, and instead, he focused completely on making himself presentable. He shaved everything that needed to be shaved in order to make him soft and smooth, cleaned himself inside and out, and then quickly applied a bit of moisturiser to the areas that he'd attacked with the razor in an attempt to prevent any bumps from showing as they started to get busy. That was the last thing he wanted; even though he knew that the Commander and his Wife would probably understand that it was just razor burn, he didn't want to have that sort of awkward discussion with them. It was embarrassing and unnecessary, and it was much nicer to be sort of smooth for them instead.

And so he tugged his robe on before making his way through to their bedroom.

As soon as he was invited into the room, Jeonghan was faced by the judgemental eyes of Wonwoo. "You only have that robe, don't you?" he asked, sounding rather disappointed. Jeonghan gave a single shamed nod as he let his eyes drift down towards his feet, and the Wife immediately gave a gentle tut as he made his way straight to the wardrobe. Jeonghan noted how he was wearing something that he'd never expected him to wear; a sheer lace babydoll, which was fitted perfectly to his hips. He assumed that it would've been given to him by the Aunts or something, since Wonwoo actively tried to avoid wearing blue as much as possible around the house and even went out of his way to avoid getting anything blue when he was buying for himself. In fact, Mingyu tried to refrain from getting him anything blue either. Seemingly, he guessed what Jeonghan was thinking as he flashed a glance over towards him and offered up a very slight smile. "It was what the Aunts gave me for our honeymoon," he confirmed as he turned back towards the wardrobe, "Mingyu thought it'd look sexy if I wore it tonight." He began to rummage around for a little while, not bothering to make conversation as he did so, and then promptly pulled out a few jumpers from the hangers.

"It's not much, but I think it would be nicer to wear an oversized white jumper instead of that thing. I don't want to remember what they're doing to you when I'm between your thighs." It obviously wasn't a dig at Jeonghan - rather, a dig at the unfortunate situation that he was in and the fact that he was forced to wear something in a colour that was supposed to symbolise promiscuity, yet they were supposed to act like angels or something. It was something that Jeonghan heard about frequently. Wonwoo had a huge issue with their choice of clothing, colour schemes, their rules, and generally just the way that their society was now run. He was an intelligent man and always gave fact as well as opinion, and so Jeonghan could easily see why he loathed the thought of letting him continue wearing the red Handmaid's uniform in the bedroom.

Of course, he took the jumper straight away and turned his back to the room as he swapped cotton for wool. It was a lot softer in comparison; Jeonghan guessed that it was angora or alpaca wool, rather than something synthetic, and he loved the sensation of it against his bare skin. The jumper was huge on him and he knew right away that it was one that Wonwoo would wear for bed for the most part. He never wore pyjamas and didn't like anything too tight, but on the occasion that he'd changed his clothes before Jeonghan was in his bedroom, he'd always worn something baggy and atypically sexy for bed. It showed a lot of his collar but covered his hands, and his thighs were almost always exposed. It felt like a privilege to be wearing something so wonderful when he was supposed to be joining them in bed, and Jeonghan could feel himself swelling with pride when he turned back around to see the Commander and his Wife both staring at him.

"Sit on the bed," Wonwoo instructed as he held out a tumbler. It was filled with a clear liquid, which Jeonghan guessed was vodka, and he gave a long sip of his own drink as he waited for the Handmaid to sit down. Of course, he made his way straight over without an argument and sat down near the end of the bed, and then took the glass from the Wife with a smile. He sniffed it, noting that it was rather strong in scent, and then took a little sip.

It almost certainly _was_ vodka. He'd never had it before in his life, but he'd heard that it was rather strong. He could feel a warmth running down his throat and into his stomach, and he took a moment to consider whether or not he liked the taste. "Be careful with that," Mingyu warned him with a smile, "You don't want to drink it straight down. You'll end up making yourself ill. Just take it easy and stop if you need to; we don't want you to get so drunk that you feel as if you can't tell us that you don't want to continue, but we want you to be able to let go a little." Of course, it didn't take all that much to actually get him to that point. As a guy who had never been permitted to drink alcohol before, in fear that it would permanently damage his fertility or hurt the baby that was inside him at that point of time, he wasn't all that used to the taste of alcohol and found himself getting tipsy rather easily. He figured that it was best to stop whilst he was still in complete control of his body, and so he ended up waiting for the Commander and his Wife to finish whilst keeping up with the conversation as best as he could.

Wonwoo and Mingyu had started a little while before him, so it didn't take too long for them to finish too. It was clear that Mingyu was slightly more tipsy than Wonwoo, but they were both fully in control of themselves as well; Jeonghan had no doubt that everyone was able to consent to what they were going to do, and they'd merely pushed away the nervousness that came alongside exposing themselves to a new person. The conversation had also reflected that. They made sure to voice their concerns and feelings about it before they got started so that everyone was on the same page and knew where the lines were drawn, and as much as Jeonghan had expected that that sort of thing would be a huge turn off, it seemed that it was actually making things seem even sexier. He found that it loved hearing about how Mingyu was worried that his Wife would end up getting attached to Jeonghan since they were able to see each other a lot more in person and he'd previously given permission for Wonwoo to sleep with Jeonghan if he felt the need so that they could raise the chances of getting him pregnant. He loved hearing about how Wonwoo was concerned that they wouldn't be able to satisfy Jeonghan, or that his husband would be outstanding but he would personally be a disappointment. He even enjoyed voicing his own concerns about how he struggled to let himself go in those sorts of situations since he'd only really slept with one person outside of the Handmaid system and allowing the Commanders to put a baby in him was a completely different story to actually having sex with someone for pleasure. On top of that, whilst Wonwoo and Mingyu would know each other's bodies well by that point in time, he didn't know how to please either of them well, which worried him even if he was rather excited about being able to explore them both.

Surprisingly, Wonwoo was the one to make the first move. Jeonghan had been convinced that the Commander would be the person to kick everything off, as Wonwoo had informed him that his husband was incredibly interested in what happened when they read together for the first time, and so it'd come as a complete surprise when he felt the Wife take his chin between his thumb and forefinger so that he could kiss him softly on the mouth. He'd kissed back for just a moment but retracted quickly until he noticed that Mingyu's eyes were glued to them both. He seemed to be thrilled by the sight of his Wife kissing another guy, and Jeonghan couldn't help but notice the sudden glaze of lust over his features when that happened. For a moment, he didn't know how to approach the reaction, but it wasn't long before Mingyu let out a whine and pouted childishly at them. "Could you kiss him again?"

Wonwoo didn't hesitate whatsoever in moving towards Jeonghan again. In an instant, their lips were brushing, and then he gently pushed the Handmaid to lay back on the bed. The softness of the contact was gone for a moment as he started to slowly crawl over Jeonghan until they were chest to chest, and then he began to lower himself down so that he could get back to kissing him again. Jeonghan found that his hands naturally moved up to grab anything that they could find. One ended up pressing against Wonwoo's cheek as the other found his hair, and then he pulled the Wife down to kiss him.

Suddenly, all forms of modesty were gone. They both opted to part their lips as soon as they made contact, and it meant that they were quick to build the kiss up to something more passionate. It only took a moment for Wonwoo's tongue to dart out to touch Jeonghan's lips, and at that moment, Jeonghan was quick to slip his forward and catch him before the muscle retreated back into his mouth. He was gentle with his tongue, but still made sure to show that he knew exactly what he wanted from the exchange. Of course, the Wife was quick to do exactly what was asked of him. He wanted to make sure that the kiss was fulfilling for both of them, and so he promptly began to explore Jeonghan's mouth with his tongue. As soon as Jeonghan's started to venture towards his mouth, Wonwoo gently captured it between his teeth and began to suck it very softly until the Handmaid was moaning against him. It was a little gesture, but Jeonghan loved the feeling of Wonwoo sucking him like that. It was a bit lewd and suggested what his future intentions were right from the start.

At that point, Jeonghan decided that he was ready to let go. He could taste the alcohol on Wonwoo's tongue, and it had a strange way of spurring him on so that he could confidently take the lead. When he was sure that the Wife would be comfortable with it, he let his hands start to trail down towards his ass and gave a gentle but deliberate squeeze. He felt Wonwoo tense underneath his touch, but then he quickly got the hint as he began to grind his hips down. Jeonghan let his thighs part around Wonwoo's waist and then gradually closed them around his hips so that he could encourage the grinding. He knew that even if it was moving rather quickly and he was encouraging a swift development, at the very least it would excite Mingyu. That was the main purpose of what he was doing; he knew that the Commander would get worked up from seeing them all over each other, and that would mean that he would be able to try his luck with Mingyu too.

A quick glance over in the Commander's direction told him that this was working perfectly. He was palming himself through his trousers and he only pressed firmer when Wonwoo drew from the kiss to bite and lick up Jeonghan's neck. He was clearly enjoying the sight of them getting intimate with each other; his eyes were flashing between their faces and the image of them kissing, and the grinding of his Wife's hips against the Handmaid. Jeonghan supposed that he'd never really had the opportunity to live the dream of most guys by having a threesome, and so this was taking an item off his bucket list. He'd probably never had the chance to even see Wonwoo touching another person in his life, for that matter, and there was a chance that he'd never had anyone else either. He and Wonwoo had been together for quite a while and they were both still very young, so he guessed that there was a pretty high chance that they were each other's first. It was something that he was glad to be sharing with them, given that that was likely.

Finally, it became obvious that Mingyu was getting agitated. There was only so much that the neck kisses could do for a guy, as much as he enjoyed watching them going at it like that. He wanted to get involved, and he especially wanted to be able to touch his Wife. "Wonwoo, come over here and let me kiss you," he breathed after a moment, and his Wife flashed a questioning smile at him before gradually starting to make his way over.  
"Do you think it's right to be this possessive of me in front of our guest?" Wonwoo teased, although he was quickly cut short when the Commander kissed him hard on the lips. Jeonghan had expected that it would be awkward to see them kissing each other when they were supposed to be having a threesome and he already felt like a bit of an outlier on their relationship, but it was strangely nice to see them being so affectionate with each other. Mingyu made sure to kiss his Wife with the same force that Jeonghan and Wonwoo kissed until they were exploring each other's mouths too, although it was a lot shorter in comparison. As soon as they'd parted, that was the end of it; Mingyu's hungry eyes were on Jeonghan instead, and the Handmaid knew right away that he wanted to kiss him.

He wasted no time in snaking forward - although he was frankly as slow as possible when he started to do so, just so that he could leave Mingyu desperate for him - and made sure to maintain eye contact the entire time. Wonwoo shifted to the side of his husband in order to give him full access, and he actually seemed to be rather interested to see what exactly would happen when they got close enough. Jeonghan noted how he seemed to be wary of the situation; not in a way that suggested that he was uncomfortable with what was going to happen, but in a way that told him that Mingyu was about to absolutely destroy him right from the start.

He was partially right with that assumption. As he moved towards the Commander, he accidentally pressed his hand to his thigh and caught the straining erection in his trousers. He was surprised; although it was sort of a given, seeing as he'd been so excited by the kisses that he'd shared with Wonwoo, he hadn't quite expected that it would've had that much of an effect on him already. It felt rather thick under his hand, frankly, but he didn't exactly care. That was the catalyst for the kiss that was due to follow. It was one that included hair pulling and ass grabbing and an "accidental" brush against Mingyu's bulge, and it was only made that little bit better when Wonwoo naturally joined them soon after they started.

His hands were straight on Jeonghan, pushing his jumper up towards the small of his back. It felt weird to be so exposed, but he still adjusted his position to give Wonwoo all of the access that he could possibly need to everything that he had. It was just a moment later that he felt the Wife pressing a slick finger to his entrance; it didn't push in just yet, but he could feel it gradually circling the hole until he could feel himself puckering desperately. His body needed to feel the finger pushing inside. Jeonghan could barely concentrate on the kiss at that point, as he needed to feel Wonwoo pushing into him and making him feel amazing inside. His ass was begging for it, and so he tried to push his hips back in order to encourage it that little bit more. Of course, though, Wonwoo wasn't going to allow him to move it forward any quicker than it needed to be moved forward, and so he simply moved his hand away every time the Handmaid tried to get him to push in, right up until the point where the kiss was broken.

"Wonwoo, please put it in me," Jeonghan snapped as soon as he was able to. A glance back showed him that the Wife was smirking slightly; he was proud of the fact that he was able to be such a huge tease, and he knew full well that he had all of the power in what they were doing. He didn't need to justify himself or do what the Handmaid said, as much as he could beg for it, since he was in complete and utter control. But yet--

"Don't put your fingers in him, Wonwoo." Both of them snapped around towards the Commander, who was staring at his Wife with fire in his eyes.  
"What do you _mean_ , don't put my fingers inside of him? Is there something that you'd rather me do instead?" To start with, it seemed as if the wife was prepared to start an argument, but by the end of the statement, it was clear that he'd decided upon trying to be sexy with what he was doing instead. Jeonghan could feel a slight tension for a moment, although it soon dropped away when the Commander spoke up once again.  
"I'm gonna eat both of your asses. Right now. Wonwoo, bend over for me now."

Jeonghan promptly moved from the Commander's lap so that he could get started on warming his Wife up. He sat quietly on the bed, hoping that it would get him even more aroused to watch them touching each other like that, but before he could distance himself too much, Wonwoo adjusted his position so that his cheek was on his lap. "Do you mind if I suck you in time to this? I'm not having you be left out for any of this." The glance that he flashed up showed that he was completely serious, and Jeonghan promptly felt his heart starting to beat faster in his chest when he heard the suggestion.  
"I... Sure? You don't have to do that though, I don't need to be included in everything."

Wonwoo wasn't going to accept any of that sort of nonsense, and he made sure to make that completely clear. He was quick to push the Handmaid down to lay and then lifted the jumper again so that he had full access to Jeonghan's half-hard length. He hadn't really realised how worked up he'd started to get over a bit of kissing and a bit of toying with his ass, but he was glad that he was starting to get there under the current conditions. Irrational as it was, he'd expected that the alcohol would stop him from getting it up, even though he'd only had a little bit of vodka, and so it was a relief that he wasn't going to have any issue with that. The way that the Wife licked his lips in response showed that he was impressed too, and so he promptly got to work.

A quick glance at the Commander showed that he hadn't quite gotten started for the moment. In fact, when Jeonghan made eye contact with him, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. "I forgot to ask if you were comfortable with me eating Wonwoo's ass and then yours. You know, since there's issues with contamination and stuff." Jeonghan could barely believe it. He'd been offered oral sex for the first time in his entire life, he was tipsy and ready to be taken by two guys at once, but Mingyu was concerned that he was going to be bothered by the idea of being second to get his asshole licked.  
"We're all clean, aren't we?" Jeonghan asked as smoothly as he could manage, given that he had Wonwoo's lips sealed perfectly around his balls and was barely able to think straight when the soft tongue was rubbing over him like that.

Luckily, that was good enough for Mingyu. The Handmaid put it down to silly tipsy worries, especially since he got on to it so quickly after his concern had been addressed.

As much as Wonwoo tried to stay quiet, Jeonghan could feel the groans vibrating him as Mingyu made contact. The first touch was a slow, long lick that left him highly sensitive, and he was clearly enjoying it a lot as soon as his husband got to work. Of course, Jeonghan couldn't really see what was happening, other than Mingyu really going to town on the Wife's ass. It was interesting to see how much he worshipped Wonwoo like that; Jeonghan hadn't really had that sort of relationship with his husband back when they were living together and although he always tried to pleasure Jeonghan too, he was never really the sort of person to give oral. In fact, he always specified that he hated giving it but loved receiving it, and Jeonghan was young and stupid at the time so he always went down on his husband, knowing that he would never get anything in return for his efforts. This, on the other hand, was showing mutual love. He could see that Mingyu and Wonwoo really loved each other, and it was only confirmed to him when Mingyu really started getting into what he was doing. It was solely for Wonwoo's pleasure and that was the best part of it.

Then there was the sucking from Wonwoo. He started off by being gentle as he sucked him, but then again, he wasn't being too soft with the contact. He still wanted to make it feel good and he wasn't prepared to slack just because Jeonghan said that he didn't mind not getting pleasure whilst Wonwoo was being touched by his husband. He'd moved to the tip and was gently sucking the underside as he tried to maintain eye contact with the Handmaid the entire time. It was a particularly sensitive spot for Jeonghan and he loved the sensation of the Wife's tongue massaging circles with his tongue as he drew as much of the length into his mouth as he possibly could from that angle. Yet, it wasn't too long before he went to work properly; his lips began to ghost over the head as he tried not to apply too much pressure straight away, but then his tongue dipped into the slit and Jeonghan couldn't help but mewl in response.

It was embarrassing, but it felt so _good_. Jeonghan hadn't really considered how amazing it would feel to have Wonwoo licking him like that, and it was only amplified further when he used his fingers to gently apply pressure to the top and bottom of the head so that his urethra was fully exposed and open for him to play with him. Jeonghan hadn't really considered that his urethra would be such a sensitive spot before, but he quickly came to love the feeling of the Wife harassing the hole with the pointed tip of his tongue. It was expertly done - presumably well-practised on his husband or something - and Jeonghan wanted nothing more than to feel that contact over and over again. It felt amazing and was already leaving his entire body warm and pliable.

Yet, before he could finish from that alone, Wonwoo moved to take him straight to the base. No messing around or sugarcoating; he just swallowed him right down until the throbbing organ was at the back of his throat. Jeonghan didn't really expect that it would feel so good to have the Wife's throat tightening around him as he swallowed, but the sensation of the warm, wet pressure around his length was amazing. It left him gasping for air for a moment, and he could tell from a quick glance that Wonwoo was loving how he was reacting to it. He gradually started to bob his head between the Handmaid's thighs but frequently paused when his lips hit the base again so that he could treat Jeonghan to the tightness of his throat once more. It was something that he soon came to love, almost greedily, and that was what ultimately made him finish in the end.

The Wife was surprised when he ended up finishing, and Jeonghan was left awkwardly apologising as he tried to avoid eye contact. He didn't want to make it obvious how embarrassed he was over the fact that he'd finished so soon - and in another person's mouth - but a quick glance at Wonwoo suggested that perhaps it was what he'd been aiming for the entire time. His expression softened as he gazed lovingly at him, and then he made sure to stick his tongue out to show Jeonghan what had been left behind. Some of it had shot straight down his throat, but a fair amount was still left deposited on his tongue, and he scraped it forward with his teeth so that the Handmaid could clearly see what he'd done.

Before he could swallow, though, Mingyu realised what had happened and promptly moved away from his ass. "Let me taste it," he demanded as he moved up towards where his Wife was laid. His eyes were burning with desire, and Jeonghan could tell that he was really getting into what they were doing. He was desperate to be able to taste Jeonghan, probably since he'd figured that if he finished that soon, he probably wasn't going to have the chance to taste his release again. Before Wonwoo could get an answer out, he kissed him hard on the mouth and thrust his tongue towards his mouth. Jeonghan could see a fraction of their tongues between their lips and the way that they were sharing his release between them; it was messy and sloppy and the some of the fluid ended up dribbling free until it was smeared on their chins. When they finally parted, it was clear that the Commander was both smug and satisfied; he flashed a grin at the Handmaid and licked his lips before immediately asking if they could get back to work. He wanted to be able to lick his ass, having already felt how soft it was. He'd never eaten another guy, aside from Wonwoo, before and so it was something he really needed to experience right now.

As Jeonghan went to turn over, Mingyu promptly stopped him. The eye contact that he made with Wonwoo was suggesting that they had something else in mind and so Jeonghan froze still as he awaited some sort of instruction on what to do. "Could you just lay on your back and pull your legs up underneath your knees so you're all nice and exposed for me?" Mingyu asked, his voice dripping with lust as he did so. Jeonghan figured that it was a harder position to work him from but obliged regardless; he adjusted himself on the bed so that the Wife still had plenty of work to do what he wanted to do, and then pulled his knees up as high as he could, allowing Mingyu to do whatever he wanted with him.

Mingyu let out a low noise as he gazed at him. One of his fingers dipped over his entrance and he circled it slightly so that it sent all of Jeonghan's nerves tingling. "Did you shave your ass for this?" he asked, sounding as if Christmas had just come early, and when Jeonghan nodded, he broke into a huge grin. "It looks so soft and cute. Don't get me wrong - I like it whether my man shaves or not, but I really love how velvety and smooth it is." And then, he got straight to it without another word. His lips brushed over the Handmaid's thighs and gradually moved in towards his hole, and as soon as he got there, Mingyu began to litter his skin with gentle kitten licks. Surprisingly, he wasn't too sloppy and his licks were relatively dry; it was something that Jeonghan rather enjoyed, as he wasn't all too fond of the feeling of saliva on his body, and so he rather appreciated it.

Then his tongue gradually moved closer. Teasing all of his nerves, gently nipping his ass cheeks here and there, dragging his tongue slowly around the awaiting hole. Jeonghan could feel himself growing more and more relaxed as Mingyu warmed him up with the little licks and kisses until finally, he felt the Commander's tongue dip directly over his entrance. Jeonghan couldn't help but let out a high-pitched gasp as he felt the tongue slowly running over his hole over and over again, painfully slowly, as the Commander started to lovingly treat his most sensitive area to exactly what it needed. He wanted to make sure that it felt amazing and that much was very clear right from the start. He was treating the hole so delicately but giving such deliberate touches that Jeonghan could tell that he knew what he was doing. He wasn't shy about making it feel amazing, and he made sure to let the Handmaid know that through his actions.

It wasn't long, though, until Mingyu decided to test his luck by applying pressure to Jeonghan's entrance with his tongue in a similar way to how Wonwoo had done when abusing the Handmaid's urethra. The pressure resulted in his tongue parting the hole ever so slightly and allowed him to gradually push the muscle into him, and it left Jeonghan's entire body writhing desperately in an instant. It was a strange sensation but he absolutely loved the feeling of the Commander's tongue slipping inside of him like that. It was something that he'd never imagined that he would actually enjoy, but it felt so soft that he couldn't help but completely melt under his touches. He could feel his body getting hotter with each passing moment as he could feel the muscle starting to change shape inside of him; sometimes thin and precise, but other times thick and fat. Both felt amazing, and be frankly couldn't believe that he was being treated to something that felt so amazing.

That was when Wonwoo decided to join in again. Admittedly, Jeonghan had completely forgotten about his presence for just a moment, but the Wife was absolutely insistent that he needed to join in and help the Handmaid to feel good. He slowly moved Jeonghan's right leg - the one closest to where he was laid - so that it gradually grew closer to the bedsheets, and whilst Jeonghan didn't really understand what was happening, he obliged when the Wife requested that he hold his leg there. It would make it easier for him to do what he needed to do without disrupting his husband, or so he said, and honestly, Jeonghan wasn't really prepared to argue with that sort of thing. He was quite curious about what the Wife would be doing to him, and the only way that he'd get to find that bit of information out was if he did as he was told. He was promptly rewarded with a gentle kiss and then the Wife moved downwards, where he promptly pulled the jumper up enough to expose his navel, then his ribs, and finally soft mocha nipples.

He pressed a few kisses around the outside of his nipple and then gave a gentle pluck with his lips. The Handmaid let out a soft gasp, showing him that what he was doing was something that left him feeling sensitive and tingly, and that was enough to encourage the Wife to continue with what he was doing. He gave another pluck and after a few seconds, the nub was stood proudly on his chest, seeking out the much-needed contact from Wonwoo's mouth. At that point, he slowly wrapped his lips around the nipple and began to suckle gently. For a moment, Jeonghan could feel his face getting hot with embarrassment again. He knew that he was still producing milk, as it was still getting too painful in the mornings and he was having to express the milk into the sink so that he could sleep comfortably for a little while before he was woken up by the sun trickling into his room. Whilst he'd already expressed it that morning, it was gradually starting to build up again, and he knew that Wonwoo would be sucking some into his mouth as he proceeded to toy with his nipple. Yet, he didn't seem to care at all. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying it.

Jeonghan felt as if he was going to explode. He had Wonwoo suckling from his chest as he gently stimulated the other side of his chest with a fingertip, and Mingyu cramming his tongue deep inside of him. It was strange to feel so loved-on but he really enjoyed the sensation of them both touching him like that. He could feel himself gradually stiffening all over again, and he really appreciated what they were doing to get him there. Of course, he wasn't intending on finishing so soon again, but for the moment he was able to relax and let them both get to work on pleasuring him. After a while, he even felt the Commander's fingers start to slip inside of him too, whilst the Wife moved to the other side to suck on his other nipple. It was presumably their attempt at getting him ready to take them now; Wonwoo was focusing on relaxing him, whilst Mingyu was gradually starting to stretch him out. He found that he was particularly relaxed, which meant that the fingers slipped into him a lot easier than they had done in the past, and when he was asked to do so, he could comfortably squeeze the Commander's fingers and release them without it hurting him in the slightest. He could feel that he was being stretched out properly; either Mingyu had read up on how to properly prepare someone for anal play or he'd gone to a class, as he wasn't fumbling in the slightest and it didn't even hurt to have such large fingers inside of him for the first time.

He didn't even overdo it; as soon as Jeonghan was relaxed enough and he could comfortably thrust three fingers inside of him without any pain and without his body tensing up, the fingers were withdrawn and his mouth moved from the patch of skin just a fraction above his entrance. Upon noticing that his husband had moved, Wonwoo slowly pulled away from his nipple as well, and so they were both left just staring lovingly at him for a moment. "So, how would you like to do this?" Mingyu asked as he moved up again to stroke Jeonghan's hair, "One of us can go first and then the other after, or you can take both of us at the same time. No need to rush your decision; we're more than happy to wait for as long as you need to decide."

Jeonghan had already made his decision. He didn't want either of those options. After all, they'd both been going out of their way to pleasure him, despite the fact that he was just a Handmaid and could have quite easily sat out of some of it or pleasured one of them whilst the other one touched him, yet they were both very insistent on making him feel good the entire time. It was nothing like he'd expected; they were both so open about making him feel like he was a part of their relationship, even though he was only joining them temporarily. He was primarily there to carry a baby for them, but they were fixated on making him feel as if he was genuinely wanted, and that was just something that made his chest feel warm. He loved everything that they'd given him and the fact that they'd gone out of their way to give him the feeling that he was actually loved by someone, even though they probably didn't feel that way towards him in reality.

"I want to suck you both off before we get started," he said as confidently as he could manage, ignoring the fact that his voice was shaking as the words left his lips, "I want to make you both feel good because you made me feel amazing. Not even my husband made me feel this wanted, and we were married for two years." Admittedly, it was a bit personal and he saw the hurt in Mingyu's eyes when he realised that he was treating a friend better than the friend had been treated by a long-term lover, but the hug that the three of them shared after the comment still made Jeonghan feel the platonic affection that they must've felt towards him in order to have that sort of relationship with him. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to," Wonwoo insisted, but Jeonghan shook his head quickly.  
"It's the least I can do, and if I'm being completely honest, it's been such a long time since I've sucked a dick that I'm really craving sucking two at once."

That comment made the Commander laugh, although he tried his best to hide it, and so both he and his Wife moved so that they could stand up next to the bed. It was an easier position for the Handmaid to do what he needed to do, since he could easily kneel without having to lay down or anything, and so Jeonghan made his way over and knelt straight down in front of them so that he could get started straight away.

Firstly, he made sure to pull the Wife's babydoll up slightly so that he could grab his length, although Wonwoo promptly pulled it up over his head so that it didn't start to annoy Jeonghan as he did what he had to do. Mingyu didn't even wait for Jeonghan to have to try to undress him when he saw his Wife getting completely undressed; he promptly unbuttoned his shirt before tossing it carelessly to the side, and then unbuttoned and dropped his trousers and boxers before kicking them away.

Jeonghan was happy to see that the Commander was so enthusiastic about being sucked by him. Although a small part of him considered the fact that the Commander probably wasn't ever going to say no to a blowjob that his Wife was okay with him receiving, he seemed to be particularly excited about the fact that the Handmaid was going to be giving him that. He figured that perhaps Mingyu had a bit of a soft spot for him; after all, he'd been so insistent on going down on his ass and seemed to be genuinely excited about getting the chance to be able to do so. Of course, it wasn't going to be anything like the feelings that he had for his Wife, but he supposed that it was just a bit of excitement over the fact that he and Jeonghan got on well and he was finally getting the chance to be able to get intimate with him.

So he took the Commander into his hand as well and gave him a few strokes to warm his body up to the fact that he was about to get sucked, and then promptly leaned forwards so that he could take Mingyu's tip into his mouth. He gave a few very gentle sucks to allow his jaw to adjust to the size of it - after all, the Commander was quite a bit bigger than his own husband had been, and so he needed to adjust his own body to what he was about to do just as much as he needed to warm Mingyu's body to it. Once he was confident that he could get to work without his jaw locking around the length, he began to slowly take more of the length into his mouth and then suck hard on his way back to the tip, over and over again. At the same time, he began to stroke Wonwoo at a similar pace; it was supposed to make him feel as if he was experiencing it at the same time, much like how he might be able to imagine it if he was watching a pornographic video in which someone was receiving similar treatment. He could feel the Wife's eyes on him too, staring just as intensely as the Commander was staring at him, and that was the sign that what he was doing was having the desired effect.

Jeonghan was proud of his ability to multitask like that. When he felt like he'd given Mingyu enough attention, he promptly moved over to start sucking Wonwoo and easily switched to pumping Mingyu at the same pace without even having to give himself some time to adjust to the fact that he was stroking him with his other hand. It was seamless and he could tell that both the Commander and his Wife were impressed with his skills. He made sure to keep it up for just as long on Wonwoo before taking them both into his hands and pumping them together, allowing them to have just a moment to reconfirm that they were both happy to continue with the gentlest of kisses, and then he figured that it was time to try to cram both into his mouth at once.

It was only going to be temporary, but he figured that perhaps it would allow them to feel each other at the same time as feeling his tongue on them, which would probably bump up the pleasure a notch. It was something that he expected to feel nice; they would not only get to feel the gentle sucking on their tips, but he guessed that rubbing their heads together might even bring them closer. So he drew them both between his lips, darting his tongue out to start with so that he could lick between their slits several times over, and then finally invited them into the warmth of his mouth. He immediately felt Mingyu shiver underneath his touch, which was a good sign right from the start, and so he got straight to work with sucking them rhythmically whilst occasionally flashing his tongue over the underside of either length and simultaneously pumping them in time with his sucks.

From what he could tell, they both enjoyed that, so he tried to draw it out for as long as possible until his jaw started to feel tense. At that point, he moved back so that he was sat on his legs and gazed up at them, figuring that they were almost at the point where they could just get on with the main event. He didn't want to suck them until they were on the verge of finishing, since that would be a waste, but he wanted to give enough to make them feel good. Again, he could tell that they were both feeling the intensity of the exchange as they stared at him, and so he offered up a warm smile before licking his lips. "I'm going to give you both a minute each to fuck my throat," he said softly, trying to keep his gentle aura as he spoke. It came out sounding a lot filthier than he'd intended, but he guessed that it was just inevitable really. There was only so much that he could try to make it sound sweet and innocent when he was suggesting something so naughty. Besides, they didn't really seem to care; he noted that Mingyu's eyes immediately flashed with excitement when he proposed it and Wonwoo's filled with a strange curiosity, as if he was questioning why the Handmaid would want to have a guy ramming down his throat like that, although he obviously wasn't complaining or anything.

Of course, the Commander was going to go first. He needed to assert his dominance in that sort of way, and he knew that his Wife would be less likely to be rough on the Handmaid if he was to go first. It would be a waste of a minute. Jeonghan encouraged him to grab the soft locks of his hair as he did so, so that he would be able to control how much of the length he took into his mouth, and then Mingyu promptly got started.

Jeonghan was surprised at how slowly he pushed in to start with, but he guessed that it was just the Commander's style to warm him up to it first. He'd guessed by that point that Wonwoo had been insistent on that sort of thing when they first got together, and it was only emphasised when they were discussing the idea of bringing someone else into the bedroom. After all, with the amount of practice that was obvious from the way that he treated him, there was no way in hell that he was only starting to be gentle for Jeonghan's benefit. If that were the case, he would have certainly lost control by that point and ended up slamming straight into his mouth.

Although honestly, it didn't take all that long before he _was_ slamming into his mouth. The Handmaid tried to keep his throat as relaxed as he possibly could, although it was proving to be incredibly difficult to do so when the Commander was forcing five and a half inches of thick dick down his throat. He could feel his balls slapping against his chin with force as Mingyu abused his mouth, making sure to push it all the way in every time so that Jeonghan's nose was squashed hard against his pelvis every time, and by the time he was done, Jeonghan was left panting hard and wiping dribble from around his mouth with the sleeve of the jumper. He made sure to flash the Wife an apologetic glance when he caught himself doing that, though, and Wonwoo just smiled at him before gently stroking his cheek and taking his husband's place in front of the Handmaid, ready to get started on his own treatment.

Jeonghan really took the time to look at him properly now that he was in front of him like that. Wonwoo was quite a bit smaller than the Commander, although that was mostly in width. Jeonghan didn't know how the Commander could be so thick like that, but he wasn't really complaining. After all, it would probably feel amazing when it was crammed inside of him. The Wife, on the other hand, was more of a comfortable size. He knew that he could take it deep into his throat without having to worry about choking too much around it, and he could easily take it inside of him. It would satisfy him well and make him feel great, but he would need a lot less time to adjust to the size. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing, though, since it meant that he would be able to get pounded into the mattress almost straight away, but it was something that he was certainly going to keep to himself. He didn't know how Wonwoo felt about his own size, and he certainly didn't want to upset him with any unintentionally hurtful comments like that.

He tried to push those thoughts to the back of his mind by being a bit more considerate to the Wife and slowly slipping his mouth around his length before he had to put it in himself. He gave the most affectionate glance upwards that he could possibly manage, and Wonwoo returned the look with a sweet little smile before running his fingers through Jeonghan's hair and getting to work.

That was a different experience, in comparison to how it had been when he was sucking Mingyu. Wonwoo still used his mouth as if it was an asshole or something, but he was a lot more gentle as he did so. Jeonghan didn't feel his tip slamming hard against the back of his throat, although it did tap against it gently each time, and he made sure to adjust the speed according to the Handmaid's reactions. If he seemed to be struggling to take it, he slowed the thrusts down, but as soon as Jeonghan could comfortably suck around him as he pushed in, he upped the speed again so that he was screwing his mouth again. The minute ended up passing quickly as a result, and Jeonghan found that he didn't want to release the length when it was finally time to do so. He wanted to continue sucking Wonwoo as thanks for treating him so respectfully when he had the opportunity to leave him in a drooling, panting mess, although frankly, it was his own idea to put a minute cap on the blowjob, so he was forced to release it back into the cool air of the room once again.

"So, how do you want to take it now?" Mingyu pushed once Jeonghan was left kneeling in front of them again with an empty mouth. It was clear that he was getting desperate to finish inside of him, and he wanted nothing more than to absolutely destroy Jeonghan's ass. Of course, that meant that he had to tease him some more. He knew that Mingyu wanted to go first and leave him unable to walk, but he figured that it would be much more interesting to take Wonwoo first. He flashed a cute little smile as he proposed the idea, just so that Mingyu caught on to his reasoning for it, and although the Commander's excited smile dropped for just a moment, it was clear that he realised he'd be watching his Wife pegging another guy, and that huge grin quickly found home on his face once again. "Okay, I'll just watch from the side then. Make sure to treat him well, Wonwoo."

Jeonghan caught Wonwoo rolling his eyes in response to the comment, but he promptly invited him to lay on the bed so that he could get started. He seemed to be rather excited to finish too, although he clearly wasn't going to rush it. He wasn't the sort to treat Jeonghan like that, after all, and so it would be inappropriate to start acting like that now that he was getting the chance to slip inside of him and use his entrance for the first time since Jeonghan conceived the twins. He made sure to crawl over to him as slowly as he could manage, just to confirm that he wasn't intending on rushing it, and then lowered himself down enough to press a very soft kiss to Jeonghan's lips. "Are you sure you'd like to do this? I'm going to take it as slowly as you need, but I want you to tap me twice if you want me to speed up. The safeword is 'pillow fort' if you want me to stop, okay?" Jeonghan gave a slight nod before parting his thighs for the Wife, and so Wonwoo quickly lubed himself up before positioning himself at the Handmaid's entrance and slowly pushing inside of him.

The first thing that Jeonghan noticed was the fact that Wonwoo felt a lot bigger than he imagined when he was inside. He stretched him well, although he did make sure to take it as slow as he could. He paused when he had around half of his length inside, and then again when he was completely buried inside of him Jeonghan couldn't help but gasp in response; he was hypersensitive to absolutely everything, from the throbbing of the length inside of him to the way that Wonwoo's hips wiggled ever so slightly as he moved back up to hover over his body again. He could feel every centimetre as Wonwoo began to pull out of him again, and then the way that it gradually filled him again as he pushed his lips forward. "Does it hurt?" he asked when he noticed that the Handmaid was incredibly quiet, and Jeonghan quickly shook his head before gently tapping the back of the Wife's arm twice. Apparently, it surprised him quite a bit as he stared at Jeonghan with raised eyebrows for a second, as if he was asking whether he was sure that that was what he wanted, but then he promptly obliged with the request.

The sensation of Wonwoo gradually increasing the pace of his thrusts was something that Jeonghan had missed more than anything. He loved the way that there was a build up to the point where he could comfortably take hard, fast thrusts and not hurt from it. He was groaning loudly each time that he felt the Wife's hips pressed firmly against his own, and he wasn't scared to rock his hips back against him in time with every thrust so that they would collide that little bit harder. It was the perfect experience to have such a considerate lover slamming into him like that, especially since he was responding perfectly to every single noise that Jeonghan made. If one sounded slightly less comfortable than the others, he would adjust himself ever so slightly so that he would be able to make it the best experience possible. If he seemed to be slightly whinier, he would check that he was keeping to the right pace and force in order to keep the Handmaid satisfied. Jeonghan didn't even know that it was possible for him to be able to assess his moans like that; it seemed to be completely surreal that he was able to tell what he wanted so easily, but he loved it.

Of course, the Handmaid was never going to be able to last that long once they got started, especially not with all of the alcohol and the foreplay. He could feel himself getting close after just five or so minutes, and he tried his hardest to hold it back as best as possible. Wonwoo was quick to catch onto it though, probably from his facial expressions or something, and so he leaned down to gently stroke his face whilst continuing to thrust up into him. "Do you want to switch positions or something?" he hinted, trying to suggest to him that perhaps having a bit of control would allow him to bring the Wife to his climax quicker and would be able to slow himself down, and so Jeonghan gave a little nod. "I think you should ride me, if you're okay with doing that," he said with a smile, and when he got another nod of acceptance, he just paused for a moment and pulled the Handmaid close to his chest before rolling over onto his back.

It had been a while since Jeonghan last rode a guy, but he was happy to find that he didn't struggle with it as much as he'd expected. He pressed his hands to Wonwoo's stomach as he began to lift himself up towards the tip and then slammed himself right back down again. Surprisingly, though, he heard Mingyu groan before he heard any noise coming from the Wife. He shot Mingyu a glance to show him that he'd heard and watched as he clapped a hand over his mouth, but his eyes were instantly drawn to the fact that he'd slipped a cock-ring over his length and was furiously masturbating as he watched them. At that point, though, Wonwoo gently pushed poked his cheek so that he could look back at him and whispered something about keeping his focus on what he was doing, and so Jeonghan tried to blank him out as best as he possibly could as he continued to ride the Wife as hard as he could manage.

Thankfully, it didn't take too long before Wonwoo was showing signs that he was getting close to finishing. His eyes were lidded, his hands were on Jeonghan's waist, and he was slamming up into him every time that Jeonghan pushed himself back down. He could hardly say that he wasn't getting there too, though, as the sight of the Wife laying there mixed with the sensation of being filled was enough to get him there. It only took a few more minutes for him to finally get to the edge, and at that point, he ended up finishing hard on Wonwoo's chest. It wasn't too much longer before the Wife spilt inside of him, and he promptly pulled Jeonghan down to kiss him as he pulled out and allowed his seed to dribble out in a little puddle on his pelvis.

Jeonghan barely had enough time to ground himself before he felt the warmth of Mingyu right behind him. It was clear that he was dying to join in on the fun, as he pressed his face into the Handmaid's neck and promptly began to kiss up it as his hands slipped under his jumper. Jeonghan could feel his length pressing against his ass as he grew desperate to bury himself inside of him, and after just a moment Jeonghan figured that it was best just to let him have his way, since he wanted to be able to give him the opportunity to enjoy himself just as much as his Wife had had that chance. He reached back to grab his length and gave it a few tugs before deliberately spreading himself, and naturally, the Commander was lubed up and pressed against his entrance in a matter of seconds. Jeonghan pushed his hips back to show that he was ready for what Mingyu wanted to offer him, and so he thrust up into him and possessively wrapped an arm around Jeonghan's waist so that he could hold him close to his body.

"Do you like being choked as your pretty little hole gets fucked?" Mingyu breathed into Jeonghan's ear. The Handmaid could feel a shiver running through his body; as much as Mingyu seemed to be desperate to touch him and was generally rather straightforward when he spoke, he never once expected to hear him say anything like that. He could feel the tickle of warm breath on his neck as he felt the Commander's spare hand starting to run up his body, and as it started to creep dangerously close to his chest, Jeonghan blurted out his answer.  
"Yes, I... I like being choked."  
"Call me 'Commander' when you talk to me, or I'll have to spank you."  
"Yes, _Commander_."

He could tell right from the start that Mingyu was completely unravelled. His sweet, caring side was completely gone in favour of a kinky, needy side that wanted nothing more than to destroy him and leave him in a complete mess. Of course, he wasn't going to hurt him, but he was certainly going to make their first time together as memorable as possible. His hand finally met the Handmaid's neck and tightened around it, but only applied pressure to either side of his cervical vertebrae; it still allowed him to breathe well but made sure that he felt as if he was being choked. At that point, he began to push in further until his hips were pressed firmly against Jeonghan's ass, at which point he allowed him to adjust for a few seconds before pulling back out and slamming into him hard.

That was an experience that Jeonghan had never expected to have with a Commander in his entire life. He could feel Mingyu starting to get rougher and rougher with him until he was being screwed mercilessly like a ragdoll. He'd already been sensitive when he was being pounded into the mattress by Wonwoo, but his recent orgasm had left him feeling everything even more. It almost hurt at times; even if Mingyu was being gentle with him, it would take a while for him to adjust to that sensation since he'd not had the opportunity to get it back up again, but the Commander was already destroying him. He was still monitoring that it wasn't hurting too much, obviously, but it was still highly sensitive for him. Given that, Jeonghan could barely believe that he was taking it like that and managing to actually withstand the treatment that he was receiving. Although frankly, he wasn't going to complain when he knew that Mingyu was going to give him the most intense sex that he'd received in a long time.

It was something that was consistent right from the start. When Mingyu figured that he couldn't get the speed and force that he wanted whilst he had Jeonghan on his knees, he promptly pushed the Handmaid down to that he was chest to chest with Wonwoo again, grabbed his hips firmly between his hands, and began to pound into him. By that point, Jeonghan was completely stiff again, his body was coming to relax under the feeling of being treated so roughly and was honestly inviting him to screw him like that. It was great; for the Handmaid, it felt like the sort of tipsy rough romp that he would've had in the time before, had he gone to a bar and hooked up with a stranger, and sometimes that was the sort of sex he needed to have. He loved the sensation of Mingyu's fingernails pressing into his hips and the way and he was clearly still trying to find the balance between pleasuring Jeonghan and destroying him for his own pleasure. It just went to show that all of the training had gone out of the window as soon as he'd seen his Wife touching another guy, and he was immediately concerned with the fact that he could use his ass just like he'd used his throat. He'd been denied his climax for a long time already - over two hours by that point, Jeonghan guessed - so he was starting to get even more desperate and needy as time went on. He could barely contain himself, and so he needed to breed Jeonghan until he had a second load dribbling out of him.

Jeonghan could barely say that he minded, though. His second climax was coming a lot quicker than the first, since he hadn't even really had the time to come down from the last one before he had the Commander pushing inside of him. He was being as vocal as possible to show that that was the case, and it was only spurring Mingyu on further. He could tell that the Commander was trying harder than anything to hold his own climax back as well, which made it that little bit sweeter for him, and so it was no surprise when the squeeze of his climax around Mingyu's length ultimately brought him to finish just a moment later. He finished with the most satisfied sigh that Jeonghan had ever heard in his life, and it was the sign that it'd been just as good for Mingyu as it had been for him.

For a while, they were just left in a sweaty, panting mess on the bed. Although Wonwoo had had a while to calm himself down again, he was left just stroking Jeonghan's hair to start with as he tried to help him to catch his breath. Jeonghan's face nuzzled against his shoulder, seeking out more of the warmth of his affection. Mingyu, on the other hand, simply flopped next to them and laid in silence as he stared at the ceiling. The dopey look on his face was showing that he enjoyed it just as much as Wonwoo and Jeonghan had done, and Jeonghan immediately knew that he would be more than happy to have more threesomes with him in the future. It was the start of something regular, he figured; they would play it off as being a way to get him pregnant as best as possible, but he knew that it would mostly be an excuse for them to experience different things and feel the love of another person. It was something that had dual benefits, and although obviously it would have to stop when he fell pregnant, he knew that it would be their guilty pleasure up until that point. Perhaps he would even put off taking a pregnancy test for a little while longer as well so that he would be able to have them for a while longer.

As soon as they'd calmed down, Jeonghan felt a very gentle pat on his thigh. "I'm taking you to the bathroom to clean you up, okay?" He lifted his head to look at Wonwoo, who seemed to be genuine about the suggestion. To start with, Jeonghan was in disbelief, since he hadn't really expected that to come from it, but then he remembered that Junhui and Minghao had insisted on that aspect of aftercare too. He gave a nod and scrambled up, and the Wife promptly took him towards the bathroom in order to help him to sort himself out again.

First of all, he was encouraged to pee, and then Wonwoo carefully wiped him down with a wet flannel. There was no point in giving him a full shower at the moment, he said, since they were just going to get back into a sweaty bed anyway. That caught Jeonghan off-guard; he'd figured that he would be doing the walk of shame back to his room, but Wonwoo insisted that if they were going to do aftercare, they would be doing it properly. He would join them for post-sex kisses and cuddles, and he would be allowed to stay with them for the night. Besides, he'd had a bit to drink and they didn't want him on his own if he got sick during the night.

Jeonghan appreciated it a lot. He could tell that Wonwoo was being genuine when he said that he wanted him there for the night, and he was so gentle with the cleaning process that he couldn't help but accept the offer. Wonwoo made sure to press a gentle kiss to the back of his neck as he started to dry him off with a towel, including his hair, and then took his wrist to lead him back towards the room.

When they returned, Mingyu already had the pillows flipped over and the duvet drawn back for them. He'd wiped himself down and presumably sprayed himself with some sort of spray too, since the room smelled strongly of deodorant. He held his arms out and his Wife promptly encouraged Jeonghan to get in the middle so that they could both cuddle him from either side. Of course, Jeonghan was quick to lie down on the bed, gradually moving towards the Commander's arms as he did so, and just a moment later, he felt Wonwoo shuffle in behind him. The light was turned off, and so he was left just feeling them around him.

It was possibly the best experience of his life. For a while, he'd had the chance to forget about the fact that he was a Handmaid and he was forced to carry a child for them and that chances were, he would never get the opportunity to sleep with two other people in such an empowering way again. He wouldn't get to feel the fact that they both cared for him, and he wouldn't be able to feel as if he wasn't being used for his body by the government. For a while, they were Mingyu, Wonwoo and Jeonghan, rather than Commander Kim Mingyu, his Wife and their Handmaid, Ofmingyu.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured that I'd give this one a shot, since I've had three "bonus chapter" requests and this was the first one that came up when I randomised it. It's probably the longest bonus chapter as well; strangely, it was really easy to write and fun to do so. I think I've developed a soft spot for this pairing now that I've written over 12,000 words for them, but I think I'll keep this little guilty pleasure all to myself instead of swamping this place with it. After all, Cheol/Han always has my heart, so I'll just be a little hoarding dragon on my little ships.
> 
> (Also it's not an attempt to make friends with people whatsoever *shifty eyes*)
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
